The Pirate and The Princess
by sketchbook5210
Summary: Join Captain Red Foxy the Pirate,Sir Bonnie the knight,Sir Freddy the commander,Master Marionette the noble,BB and BG the 2 mischiveous twins,Willaim Bonni the servant,Mike,Jeremy,and Fritz the 3 heroes,and others on a journey to save a princess from a PURPLE sorcerer!Rated T for some pretty violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time,in a world of magic,princesses,knights,pirates,nobles,and strange creatures,there was a pirate crew.

The crew was strong,but strongest of them all,was named Red Foxy,and he was the captain of the crew,he got his name by his red hair that was the color of blood.

They plundered other pirates,and shared some of the precious treasure to the kindhearted,but the other pirates found ways to frame Foxy and his crew,making him to be wanted,dead or alive.

One day,the crew was attacked,cannons fired steaming spheres of metal,guns blared their screams and shouts,and swords clashed,then both ships exploded,not sparing any of the sailors,except one man,at first,the captain mourned over the loss of his crew,they were like a family to the men and women were brothers and sisters to him,they all loved each other,and Foxy,but now they were all gone,and nobody loved Foxy anymore,his father died after he was born,his mother married another man,but he killed her,not letting Foxy tell anyone,then threw him out on the streets when he was 13 years old saying "GO LIVE WITH THE DOGS,FILTHY MUTTS LIKE YOU SHOULD LIVE IN THE STREETS!" never letting him back inside the small house.

The captain took of his hat,and stared at his reflection in the water,he had fox ears,a wicked witch cast a curse on the pirate's mother cackling "Since you are too poor to pay me,THAN YOUR SON SHALL HAVE FOX EARS AND TAIL!" then disappearing.

Later on the child was born,the mother and father cried tears of joy,despite their son having animal ears and a tail,but that soon ended,for the father was very ill,and died not too long after his son's birth.

Foxy placed his hat back onto his head,not wanting to remember those memories. The small piece of wood the he held on to,drifted to a kingdom,exhausted he blacked out before he reached the land.

A young man was riding his horse,but then he saw the collapsed pirate on the narrowed his crimson orbs at the sailor,recognizing the man.

The young man turned to his servant and said "Call the other guards,and tell them that Sir Bonnie has found the wanted criminal." the servant timidly nodded,and rushed to inform the other knights.

"Young lady!What do you think you're doing?!" a maid yelled,running after a golden haired girl."I heard that the guard commander,Sir Bonnie,has captured the wanted fugitive,Red Foxy.I wanted to see what he looked like in reality,in the wanted posters they made him looked so frightening,I wanted to see if he's as scary looking as they make him." "Princess Chica,it would be safer if you stay away from that...Animal?What if THAT THING hurts somebody?" "I won't allow it as long as I'm there." "M-MISTRESS!" the maid screamed,continuing her chase with the princess."Red Foxy...What an interesting name...How on earth did he get that name?" Chica muttered to herself,opening the doors to the throne room she then took a step,then she saw a man in shackles in front of her fathers throne,he seemed...so handsome to long red hair,golden eyes,and pale skin,the princess thought he was the most handsomest man she ever saw,she guessed that was Red Foxy though,because of how he dressed he looked like a pirate,he was far more less frightening looking than in the wanted poster."Send him to the dungeon,he shall be hanged in a few weeks..." "Father!" Chica screamed "Um...I believe that he shall have a worst punishment,he seems to have gone through a lot of suffering,just killing him would only end his suffering,shall we hang him after many years of suffering?How many years?50?60?70?" "Good idea my girl!Very well then,you shall be locked away in the dungeon for 100 years!That is if you could live that long!".The princess sighed in relief,she wanted to get to know the pirate seemed to interest her,he seemed much more gentle than what people made him seem,and his expression wasn't angered,but sad,as if his all of his family were killed.


	2. Note:Personalities

**Okay,so I listed the character's personalities inside reason why I did this is so the reader can get to know the characters better.**

Foxy:Brave,smart,kind,but gets angry easily.

Chica:Kind,smart,but stubborn at times.

Bonnie:Arrogant(once in while),kind,loyal,and reckless.

William Bonni (Withered Bonnie):Timid,gentle,loyal,fragile,and kind.

Bonboy (Toy Bonnie):Narcissistic,snobbish,dramatic,and but nice once in a while.

(Boy) Mangle:Arrogant,bossy,gets angry easily,but nice once in a while.

Freddy:Arrogant (once in a while),loyal(to the king),kind,smart.

Goldie (Golden Freddy):Mysterious...

Marie (Marionette):Smart,(sometimes) mischievous,brave,kind,sympathetic,calm (once in a while),and gets angry easily.

Shadow (Shadow Bonnie):Cold,creepy,misunderstood,and sadistic.

Shade (Shadow Freddy):Cold,creepy,misunderstood,and sadistic.

Purple (Purple guy of course!):Creepy,evil,sadistic,arrogant,and violent.

BB and BG (Ballon boy and Balloon Girl):Childish,mischievous,clever,and kind.

Mike:Clumsy,brave,nice,and loyal.

Jeremy:Stubborn,brave,nice,hot headed (sometimes),and loyal.

Fritz:(usually) calm,serious,nice,and loyal.

**So that's the characters' personalities,I'm sorry if they do not match your versions,and please do not get angry that I didn't put other characters in this.I may be adding more characters in later chapters,or other fanfictions,or crossovers.**


	3. Chapter two:Visiting

**Me:Hey!It Sketchbook 5210!I finally updated the fanfiction!Anyway! ****Freddy:When am I gonna come in?! Me:Later,but,anyway-! Marionette:And me? Me:Yes you'll come later,any-!**

** Toy Bonnie:WHY IS FOXY THE STAR?!WHY CAN'T IT BE ME?!I'M MORE HANDSOME! Me:Because...I chose Foxy,not you.(and Foxy** looks** more better than you,sorry.) An-!****Everyone else who's supposed to be in this fanfic:WHAT ABOUT- Me:SHUT UP!Anyway,yeah,I think I might be updating the fanfiction more for you guys. See ya later!**

Chica walked down the stone stairs that led to the to get answers,why did he seem more gentle than they said he was?Why was he sorrowful?Was he regretting something?Lots of questions ran around in her mind,as she finally reached the cell where the pirate captain stayed."Um...Hello?" she asked nervously,walking up to the pirate looked at her,his face still having that sorrowful expression.**(****Get ready for some I'm really,really bad at writing pirate talk or whatever." Parts) **"What,lass?" he replied **(Me:*sobs* That's not all the bad stuff!I'm so sorry if I do a bad job at this!) **"Um...Why did seem so sorrowful?Its like...it' like...you had just lost your family." the princess asked him,her purple eyes filled with sadness and curiosity."Thats because I did,lass..." He replied,tears flowing down his eyes. "My mother told me,before she was killed,that a witch cast a curse on me,before I was I was born,my father died from illness. So my mother remarried to a cruel man,one day he became very angry at my mother, so he killed her,and he said he would do the same to me if I told. Years after that,he threw me out onto the streets. I was alone,so I became a pirate and got people to join my crew. Oneday, when other pirates attacked us, the ships exploded. I only survived,and was washed up here..." "Oh...But...what was the curse?" She asked after his story was done.

The pirate had a shameful look on his face,as he took off his hat.

Fox ears appeared,as Foxy had an embrassed look on his face."I-I think I may have been cursed too," she said,as she moved some parts of her hair two tiny yellow wings,sticking out of the sides of her head.

Soon Foxy realized that he wasn't the only one who got cursed. Chica then visited Foxy every night. Soon a bud of friendship grew between them,but soon it turned into a rose of love.**(Yep,I ship Chixy gonna hate,haters gonna hate,haters gonna hate,haters gonna hate.I'm sorry...)**

**Well that was the end of this chapter!I hope it wasn't too short though...Sorry if my little comments about my writing is annoying,I'll stop if you guys want me to. **


	4. Chapter three:The Kidnapping

**Me:"Hey guys!It's Ske-!" Freddy:"Will I be in this-!" Me:"Please Freddy,don't interrupt me..." Toy Bonnie:"Am I going to be in-!" Me:"Just...please,stop interrupting me everyone...I was already in a bad mood when I came home from school.I'm trying to-!" Purple guy:"Why did I have to be a wizard or what ever...Why couldn't I be a evil knight or something?" Me:'CAUS I MADE YOU THAT WAY!NOW SHUT UP EVERYBODY!Anyway~,this is Sketchbook I finally updated the fanfiction!" **

Foxy waited all night for Chica to come. But she never did,did her father find out? What if he punished her for visiting him? What happened to her? Foxy pondered for a moment, her father seemed kind, despite him throwing Foxy into the dungeon for "100 years". But then Foxy heard the news from upstairs. "WHAT?!" The king bellowed "MY DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPPED?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP THE MAN?!" "B-but y-yo-you're majesty! Me and my men couldn't do anything!" a familar voice stuttered, it was Sir Bonnie. This was the very first time Foxy heard him frightened, the only tone of voice he heard the commander use was a arrogant, proud, strong fearless voice. It was very strange to hear him use that tone. "B-but I did find a letter from her capturer.". Foxy then was guessing the king took the letter from Sir Bonnie's hand.

**Me:"Tick,tock,tick,tock...This is a time skip..."**

The guards were patrolling around the dungeon,to make sure nobody was of the kidnapping of the of the guards were saying to the other "Did you hear?Genral Freddy is recuriting people to join his team to rescue the princess." "Really?" "Yes...I hope I get chosen,I'll be like a hero.".Foxy stared at the guards for a little while,he wanted to join the team,not to be seen as a to save the princess,from...whoever kidnapped her."WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" the guard yelled at the pirate."Perhaps he wants to leave the dungeon, but that won't happen until 100 years." the other guard snickered,then both of the Knights started to laugh. Foxy was angry, how dare they laugh at him as if he were a fool. "I DON'T WANT THAT!" Foxy roared, making the two Knights become silent. "I-I... I WANT TO GO SAVE THE PRINCESS! I VOWED TO HER THAT I WOULD PROTECT HER!" it was silent for a while, but then the silence shattered by the guards' laughter. "A PIRATE?! GO SAVE A PRINCESS?! AHAHAHAHAH!" the first one laughed, "PIRATES DON'T SAVE PRINCESSES! PRINCESSES ARE ROYALTY, WHILE PIRATES ARE FILTHY RATS WHO JUST SAIL THEIR STUPID SHIPS AROUND THE SEA!" they kept on laughing. Foxy's eyes glowed with anger, until a new voice said "Let's give the gentleman a chance...". Foxy looked up, to see a brunette with sky blue eyes, dressed in armour.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter four: The Competition

**Me:"Hi-!"bFreddy:"In the last chapter,was that-" Me:"FREDDY!DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THEM!LET THEM READ THIS CHAPTER FIRST!THEN THEY'LL FIND OUT!Also... I'm adding another character, sorry for the sudden change though..."**

"G-GE-GENRAL FREDDY!" the two guards stammered, saluting to the brunette. "I'm the leader of this group, shouldn't I decide who to recruit?" the man asked the Knights, "Y-Yes S-si-sir!" the two men replied back. Foxy was starting to feel hope, he was going to be able to save his lover. "But with one condition," the general chortled, "Only if you beat Sir Bonnie at a jousting competition.". Foxy's heart stopped beating for a second. He didn't know how to joust, how on earth could he win?

**Me:"Later on..."**

The crowd was cheering, Foxy nervously wielded his lance. Bonnie then entered, making the whole crowd cheered louder. The only one who wasn't cheering at all, was a little girl with short pink hair, dressed in rags. And strangely had a candle sticking out of her head. Nobody seemed to realize her, except for Foxy. When the completion began, Foxy shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. All of a sudden when he opened his eyes, everyone had a shocked look on their face (except for the girl in rags). "I-Impossible..." Bonnie muttered after being defeated "H-how did he defeat me?". Freddy grinned, staring out of the window. "I knew he had Chica's fairygod sister's **(Me:"He,he, get it?Instead of fairy god mother, fairy God sister? Sorry...) **help. I saw her..." Freddy chuckled. "BUT THEN WHY'D YOU LET HIM COME ALONG WITH US?! HE CHEATED!" Bonnie screamed in fury. Freddy only grinned wider and laughed "No, he only got help. He didn't intend to 'cheat' but he got help, from Chica's fairy god sister... That proved that the princess trusted him enough, that even when captured. She would send her, to go help him...".

Two children where stealing things from the vendors on the streets without them realizing. One a clever little boy and one a lovely little girl. As three man entered the kingdom. A serious man with a quiver full of arrows and a bow, a stubborn man with a spear, and a clumsy man with a sword. The three made their way to the castle, to meet the man who hired them to help.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter Five:Three heroes, and a noble

**Me:Hi-! Mike:Hey Sketchbook!So was that-! Me:DON'T SPOIL IT!DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL IT!** **Jeremy:Spoil what?Spoil that the three men in the last chapter was-! Me:DON'T SPOIL IT. Fritz:So...who were the three men in the last chapter? Me:Why don't you read it yourself?**

The three men were greeted by a servant at the castle,and had a meeting with Sir Freddy."So,you must be the three heroes,Fritz the archer,Jeremy the spearman,and Mike the swordsman." "Yes Sir do you need us to do?" Fritz asked the General."I need you to join my team,to save a princess from the sorcerer,Purple." "P-Purple?!" Mike stuttered,"Y-you mean the REAL sorcerer Purple?No,it can't be...B-but I thought that he was executed years ago!" "It was just a normal man who was manipulated by Purple to disguised as him." "WHY do you need us to do this?!Mike might mess something up,because of his clumsiness!I-I'm n-not s-scared!" "We accept your request..." "WHAT?!" both Mike and Jeremy screamed,with shocked look on their face."Good," Freddy replied "The ship will be leaving in a week.".Then the meeting ended.

Later,the three had to go with Freddy to recruit another member of the team."Who's the lad we need to recruit now?" Foxy asked the brunette."Marie Marionnettiste,the heir of the Marionnettiste family,he was born with the spell 'puppeteer'.A spell which takes fifty years to accomplish or very rare to be born with.A spell that could control _objects,living_ or non-living easily." Sir Freddy replied, with a serious tone in his voice. Jeremy then looked panicked "NO!" he screamed "WE SHOULD NEVER LET HIM JOIN!" "Why is that Jeremy?" Freddy asked the spearman. "I-I have a grudge against him..." he replied they arrived at the mansion, Freddy knocked the door. "Hello," a servant said "The master has been expecting you." guiding them inside the building. William Bonni screamed as he tripped on something, it was... a puppet string? Foxy looked all around him, the whole place was covered in puppet strings. There was also presents everywhere. "The man who owns this place must have a lot of admirers..." Bonnie told the servant, but the servant frowned. "No... He doesn't... Years ago, a servant he was close to,ran away... The servant was like a younger brother to him. Soon he became maddened by loneliness, and created many presents to welcome some one who is willing to be his friend." the servant explained, opening a door. "Master, they're here." the servant said to the man in the room. "Come in," a voice said, as our heros entered the room where Marie was. When they entered the room, they saw a very tall man dressed in dark clothes, holding a mask. "You must be Sir Freddy, I am pleased to meet you." Marie greeted them "And I am pleased to see you again Jeremy..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Chapter Six:Regret and Force

**Me:Hi!Everybody!This is Sketchbook 5210! And I updated the Fanfiction!WOW!Finally I don't get inter-! Goldie (Golden Freddy):TO BAD!YOU GOT INTERUPPED! me:GRRRRRR... *some time later* *Freddy walks by* Freddy:Goldie? *Goldie dressed in a tutu wearing a colorful wig and a fairy wand* Goldie:Don't you ever speak of this Fatbear...**

"You're glad to see me?" Jeremy muttered at the tall man "Is it because you want to boss me around like a servant,when we were little?Eh,Marie?Or how I'm supposed to address you,Master?I'm not your servant anymore,I left the Marionnettiste household for a reason...To get away from you.".Marie opened his mouth to speak,but Jeremy already started his ranting."WHEN I RAN AWAY YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO FOLLOW ME!I WAS GOING TO GET ROBBED AND KILLED BY THEIVES!BUT I DEFENDED MYSELF!AND NOW AFTER ALL THESE YEARS,YOU SAY YOU'RE HAPPY TO SEE ME?!" before Jeremy could punch Marie,Mike and Fritz held him back."Jeremy,please...listen,I need to tell you something-" "WHAT?!THAT YOU'RE LONELY?!YOU'RE A FOOL IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL EVER COME BACK TO THIS HOUSE HOLD JUST TO BECOME YOUR SERVANT AGAIN!" Jeremy screamed,his green and red eyes filled with hate **(So what if I give the Jeremy green and red eyes?I just thought that would look cool...) **."I don't want you to see me as your master..." Marie said "I only wish that you'do see me as a friend...Jeremy,let me tell you about what happened on the day you ran away..."

_"Where's Jeremy?" a little boy asked a maid,holding a present."He said_ he_was going out on a walk,he also left a little note,Marie." the maid replied,Marie's smile faded away and was replaced with a frown."Aw...I only wanted to give him a present,he's the only friend to me..." the young boy muttered,then ran off to go and look at the he read it he almost dropped the present he was holding."JEREMY!" he yelled,then saw the child surrounded by was afraid,he didn't know what to do...What to do...what to do... If he tried to interfere, he would get killed couldn't die,because he was the only if he died,the family wouldn't be __to go on. But he couldn't just leave his friend. So he used his powers,he controlled that he could defeat all of the as he was about to give the gift to his friend,and apologize for being quite bossy. But then saw him meet two other children,he looked so happy. That Marie decided to leave._

"I was never able to give the gift to you..." Marie said,giving Jeremy the gift in his unwrapped the present,inside was a amulet,shaped like a spear."T-the spear man's amulet...The amulet that a brave warrior used in order to win a war." Jeremy muttered,tears flowing out of his emerald and ruby eyes.

A princess tried to bust open a large bird cage's door."Chica!" a little girl with pink hair yelled, "Foxy and the others are on their way to go save you!","Good!" the princess replied,the child stared at Chica with pity."I'm a terrible fairy god sister...I can't help open that magical cage!" "It's no your fault,Cupcake...You're still young,but talen-!".Footsteps were heard in the disappeared before she could be seen,while Chica cursed under her hated this man who locked her away."Good evening,my 'love'~." the man cooed,making Chica look away in disgust."You're NOT my lover Purple,I already have one anyway..." "Who can you love other than me?" Purple chortled "I am a very powerful sorcerer,and when I rule the kingdom someday I'll give you whatever you'd like..." "You won't ever rule the kingdom,as long as I don't marry you.".Purple glared at the princess,and then held her by the neck."YOU WILL MARRY ME." he laughed crazily "AND I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY." then he dropped her onto the ground.

Foxy wondered if his powers worked now, inside the dungeon they didn't watched as a tiny flame and drop of water formed in his hand.


	8. Chapter Seven: Starting the Journey

**Me:Hey everbody! IT'S ME...Sketchbook 5210!Um...I kinda grew a bit lazy,so...I skipped meeting Bonboy (Toy Bonnie) and (Boy) Mangle...Anywa-! Toy Bonnie:WHY ME?! (boy) Mangle:WHAT THE HECK SKETCH?! Me:Don't call me that,also the reason why I did that is so that the story could go on faster,and I was lazy. (boy) Mangle: I'm not sure about the "so the story goes faster" part but you're correct about the LAZY part. *Me and (Boy) Mangle get into a fight* Goldie: I'm doing bets! Marie:Fine...I'll bet 50 tickets for Sketchbook. Bonboy:I'd rather not spend all my tickets on a fight with two LOSERS inside it,but I'll bet 5 tickets...**

***After meeting (boy) Mangle and Bonboy (Toy Bonnie)***

"GIVE US THAT BAG OF MONEY YOU FOUND,AND THEN MAYBE,WE WON'T HURT YOU," a bully ordered two children. BB glared at the bully and said " YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME TO GET THE MONEY I FOUND, AND HURT MY SISTER,YOU PIG!". BB was proud of himself, until one of the bullies took out a large club. "Or another option..." BB said nervously "is that we could... RUN!". "GET BACK HERE YOU STREET URCHINS!" the bully screamed, him and his whole gang chasing after the two children. "THERE!" BB yelled to his sister "WE CAN PROBABLY GET AWAY FROM THEM BY GOING ON THAT SHIP!".The twins then boarded the ship and lost the bullies. "Whew...Thank goodness...Now we can ge-!" BB was then interuppted by the boat moving. "AHHHHH!" The twins screamed, when they realized the ship was already taking off.

"Whos screaming?" Mike asked,plugging his ears. "Whoever it is..." Bonboy said "...Needs to be quiet, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!". Foxy was trying his powers again, a bigger flame now appeared. Then quickly morphed into water. As soon as Foxy heard footsteps, in panic he made the flame and water disappear. "Who was screaming?" Bonnie asked, " 'Cause they need to be quiet... I wish I could plug my ears." "Why didn't you?" Mangle asked the purple haired knight. "Um...about that..." Bonni (withered Bonnie) chuckled nervously. "It's because he's too embrassed to show this..." Freddy replied, pulling off Bonnie's helmet. Showing two bunny ears, Bonnie blushed from embrassmemt. "HEY!" Bonnie yelled, "Don't worry Bonnie," Freddy said "I'll show my ears too then...".Freddy had a very embrassed look on his face as he took off his helmet, showing little fuzzy bear ears. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bonboy laughed "YOU TWO LOOK LIKE ANIMALS!" Mangle then knocked off the hat that Bonboy was wearing. "HYEEEK!" Bonboy screeched, when his blue bunny ears were revealed. "Y-you...YOU SAVAGE!" Bonboy screamed, pulling off Mangle's hood. Two pink and white fox ears appeared. Then the next thing you knew, is that they were all having a fight. Foxy tried to get out of the room, but then when he opened the door. Some wind blew his hat off, showing his blood red fox ears.

They all stared at the pirate, silence filled the room like air. Then they all laughed. But the laughter was broken by a scream.

The team rushed to see what was happening. The saw Marie... And two children. "What's wrong?Is anything all right? Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" Marie said gently to the twins. They calmed down a little. Then the girl said "Sorry, you just surprised us...We were running away from bad people, and went on this ship to hide."

Marie felt too much pity for the two children, so he finally said "Well, It's not safe for children to be out at sea with no one to protect them. So, we'll try our best to help! Right?" "Um, no... As you can see, what if the chil-!" Bonboy said, before getting interrupted by Marie giving him the death glare, repeating "RIghT?" in a creepy voice. "All right! Fine, I'll help take care of these brats!" Bonboy yelled.

Cupcake was trying to find a way to Foxy. It was very hard to, since he was already at sea. When she finally found him, she then woke him up. Not with a magical spell though, but with whacking her wand on his head and yelling "WAKE UP!". Foxy screamed "OW!" , "Who did tha-! Who are you?..." Foxy asked, trying to remember where he saw this girl. "THE GIRL AT THE JOUSTING COMPETION!" She yelled "THE ONE DRESSED IN RAGS!YES THAT WAS ME,I KNOW I'M WEARING A PRETTY AND MAGICAL LOOKING DRESS, BUT LETS NOT TALK ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW! PRINCESS CHICA IS IN TROUBLE! PURPLE WANTS TO MARRY HER, SO YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER ON TIME FROM THAT...er... GRAPE! AND GOOD BYE!" then with a wave of her wand she disappeared. "Wha-!" "HYEEEK! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" BB was the sound of thunder outside,and the ship started to rock around a lot.

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter Eight: Golden

**Me:Hey guys!This is Sketchbook 5210!And I finally updated the fanfic!And I finally didn't get interrupted! Now to check off that goal! *takes out a goal check list***

**Note: This chapter contains some violence and gore. If you do not approve of these things. Then don't read this, although you would be missing a large part of the story.**

BG screamed, while BB was freaking out. Running all over the place. Marionette was trying to calm the two children down. Mike,Jeremy,Fritz,Freddy,Bonnie,Bonni,and Foxy were trying to lower the sails, while Bonboy was crying "BUT I'M TO HANDSOME TO DIE!" and Mangle was telling Bonboy to shut up and help the others. After 12 hours, the storm finally stopped. "YES! I SURVIVED THE STORM! I SAVED EVERY ONE WITH MY LOVELINESS!" Bonboy yelled, "THAT or we had to do all the work,and if it weren't for Foxy steering the whole ship, we'd all be dead by now..." Marie muttered, still trying to calm down BG and BB. Foxy looked off into the distance, the sky bluer than a sapphire and the sun shiner than gold. "Excuse me," a voice said behind him, Foxy turned around. Seeing Freddy... Wait, it wasn't Freddy. He had golden hair, his neck was cut,and he had empty eye sockets.

Foxy jumped back, almost falling off the ship. But somebody caught him, Foxy turned around. Seeing the golden haired man, in a flash he was back on the ship. "Save my brother, Purple is going to try to kill my brother, you, and your friends. He's sending creatures to kill you. Find a way to-!" the golden man coughed,and then said "I cannot stay here, they're coming... They sense my presence... Save my brother... It's time for me to go back to the spirit world now...Remember... Save my broth-!" all of a sudden a throwing knife pierced through him, and dissolved him into bluish mist. Then blowing away. There were ugly creatures wielding clubs with nails in them, daggers, whips, and many other weapons. "W-WH-WHAT ARE T-THO-THOSE THINGS?!" Bonni screamed, hiding behind Bonnie. BG screamed louder than before, and BB did the same. Marie tried to shield BB and BG's eyes. But the children were almost getting attacked. So Marie sent them inside, and used his powers to control the monsters. Freddy was summoning large pieces of earth, levitating them in the air,and smashing them into the monsters. Bonnie was poisoning them on contact. Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz were using their weapons to fight. Bonboy was using a knife to slice them into pieces,and Mangle was slashing at them with a whip. But they were losing, because there were to many.

They needed to kill them all at once to win. So Foxy used his powers, a giant flame appeared in his hands. Big enough to kill half of the army of monsters. Which it did. Soon the other ones tried to escape, but then Foxy drowned them by summoning a large blast of water. The rest of the team stared at Foxy in amazement. But Foxy acted like it was normal, and told Freddy about the golden version of him. Freddy looked shocked, then cried "I-it can't be...he was my brother...who was killed.". Everybody stared at Freddy, who never seemed to cry before. "It he was killed before I became an army general. I was a normal solider." Freddy told the rest of the team, BG and BB coming outside. "The enemy captured my brother who was also fighting in the war...After locating their base, I sneaked into the dungeon to save my brother. But it was already to late. The moment I stepped into his cell, I saw his corpse leaning against the wall. His mouth wide open as if he was screaming, and his eyes ripped clean of their sockets. His bones were broken, and his head was almost severed. I think I saw purple in the corner though, and right next to him. Written in my little brother's blood read "You can't...". I then blacked out. Later waking up at our camp. But nobody found his body. But a rumor has spread that he posses his corpse and moves around in the spirit world in the form of his spirit, and the world of the living in his body." Foxy was shocked, realizing that he had actaully seen the spirit or corpse of Freddy's brother. "His name was," Freddy then said "Goldie..."


	10. Chapter Nine: A cARd gAme oF mAdNesS

**Me:Hey guys!This is Sketchbook 5210! I finally updated the new chapter and this is the chapter where they finally arrived at the place where Purple and Chica are. ANYWAY BYE! BONBOY GIVE BACK WITHERED BONNIE BACK HIS BANDAGE!**

"So we've finally arrived," Fritz said,in a calm and serious tone. "Its more frightening than I expected." "HOW ARE YOU STILL CALM?!WE COULD GET KILLED!" Mangle yelled at the and BG were both shaking with fear,they weren't ready for were only seemed to notice their fear and said gently to them "Don't get out of my sight,I don't want you two to get hurt." then patted them on the head. Foxy saw 8 paths,a sign in front of it said "One or three go in with powerful force, but two or four,will cause such remorse."

."Looks like we'll have to go on different paths," Freddy said after reading the sign "I'll be going alone, this riddle probably means that we either have to go alone,or in groups of can't go in a group of two or it'll bring bad luck." then decided to go alone,Mike,Jeremy,and Fritz went on a path in a group of three,Bonboy wanted to go alone,Mangle said he needed nobody because he was too strong that he'd make the others look weak,Bonnie was about to go alone,but Bonni was too afraid to be alone,so his master took pity on him,and the two purple bunnies went on one path. Marie ,BG,and BB were the only ones left. "Don't worry children, I'll protect you." Marie said to the twins. As they were walking they heard a scream coming from up ahead."BONNIE!" Marie screamed as he ran forward,the little children following him.

They then saw Bonnie and his servant tied up, Marie ran toward them to untie them. "DON'T-!" Bonnie screamed,but it was too late. "ACK!" Marie screamed in agony, clutching his chest. As soon as he removed his hands, they were covered in dark red blood. HIS own blood. **(Can you guess which Vocaloid song this is referring to?) **"You stepped on the card of the spade," a voice giggled "The lady of the spade had a sword that she used to cut down anything or anyone in her way.". Marie looked up, seeing a black haired boy with Bunny ears holding cards. The boy threw at Marie's feet, Marie picked it up. It was a white and blue playing card with a blue diamond on it. All of a sudden strange music came from it, making Marie think of very disorted things. "The man of the diamond sang in wonderland," the boy chortled "Whenever he would sing people would gather around, causing him to fall into madness.".Marie plugged his ears,then remembered BB and BG. He ran to them to protect them, but was stopped when he made contact with something invisible and hot. Burning him,making him fall back. "Since I'm so kind," the black bunny said "I won't let them get involved, but I don't want them running to your friends for help. So~!". All of a sudden 2 giant cards grabbed the children,the two children screamed in horror. All of a sudden disorted voices started talking to him,he was then seeing gruesome images all over. "The queen of clubs was too afraid, that she had such disorted and gruesome dreams." the man snickered, pulling the next card out,a yellow and white one with a heart on it. Two shadows came from it. One a little boy,and the other a little girl. They tormented Marie to no end,saying "You'll always forever wander around here,just like us you'll forever wander in this hell." "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed, taking out a dagger and plunging it into the shadow children. When he opened his eyes, he saw 'BB' and 'BG' dead next to him. They both had large cuts in them. "No..." Marie thought to himself "I-I killed... I promised... I... promised...W-why?" he looked at the 'bloody' dagger, covered in the 'blood of the two children' he promised to protect. "I-I'm a monster...I don't deserve to live if I'm going to take innocent lives like ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!THATS RIGHT!I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "N-NO! MA-MAR-MARIE!" BB and BG screamed,struggling to get away from the cards. But Marie didn't hear them, he thought they were dead. Then,a red flash passed through the barrier like it was tried to pull the dagger out of Marie's hand before he could stab himself. "THEY WERE ILLUSIONS LAD!THEY WEREN'T REAL!" Foxy screamed, but Marie didn't hear him. Until Foxy yelled "SNAP OUT OF IT LAD!" then slapped Marie. "Huh?!" Marie the said after that "Um...What happened?" "Let's just say that you went crazy." Foxy replied "We have to find a way to save everyone before we can move on it looks like.". A voice giggled "Oh My, how fun~! Another person to play with in this card game~!But sadly, my second opponent is not done with his turn." they both saw the man with black bunny ears. "Not him again..." Marie muttered. "Fine," Marie shouted calmly "I'll challenge you. Under one condition, if I win you'll have to free my I lose, you can kill us all." "WHAT?" Foxy said,before another invisible wall separated them. "Sure~!" he giggled,throwing a card with a spade.

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 10:A New Friend

**Me:Hey this is Sketchbook 5210! I'm sorry if I didn't update last time...I was sorta enjoy the new chapter!**

"Missed me!" Marie yelled, as he dodged another card. The black haired boy groaned in anger, he was trying to attack Marie for about 3 hours! How come he was dodging all his attacks? All of a sudden he felt like some one slammed him down. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF-!" the boy yelled, the realizing Marie was holding him down. "W-why?" he stuttered, staring straight into the tall man's black and whit eyes. Marie was so angry at the boy, making him think that he killed the two children he vowed to protect. But, that anger turned into pity. Marie then recognized the boy's face.

_A little boy was sobbing,he just watched his family die. He knew he had no one to go to. He was all alone. "Whats wrong?" a voice said,the boy looked up. Seeing another boy his age staring at him. "M-my family died, a-and I had no one to go to." the boy cried, placing his head into his knees. The other child felt bad for him. So he dug into his pockets to find a small bag of gold. "Here," the other child said, placing the bag of precious metal into the boy's hands "Have this, use it to buy yourself something to survive. There are no orphanages around here, so use this to survive.". The boy didn't know what to say, he wanted to say something really special but all that came out was "T-thank you..."._

"Why," Marie sobbed "WHY DID YOU BECOME LIKE THIS?! YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THIS! WHY WOULD YOU?!" he realized that face, the face of the boy he helped. At first the boy didn't know what he was talking about, but then realized the man's face. "I-I did it," the black haired boy muttered "B-because Purple promised that he'd be my brother..." "Do you really think that a man like him would keep his promise." "Of cour-..." but the boy stopped, all that time. Purple had just called him servant...not his name,or at least brother... "N-no...He never called me that brother,nor he never treated me like a brother..." the boy said "I-I hate him... I'LL HELP YOU!HE NEVER KEPT HIS PROMISE! I-I-I WILL NOT FORGIVE HIM!" "I knew you'd betray me... All I needed was just your power...the powers of the man of wonderland... you were born with those powers...you stupid SERVANT." Purple chortled darkly, as he stabbed the boy's back. "N-No!" Marie screamed. He didn't want the boy to die, he didn't want to see this mistreated man die. He picked up the boy's body,and the two en and two children ran to the ship.

**Me:Later on...**

"I'm not sure lad," Foxy said "The wounds too big to seal up by it's self..." "Don't worry," Marie replied "I'll stitch it back... I learned how to sew when I was a child.". Then everybody started laughing,"What?" Marie asked.

"Good morning," a voice said, a black haired male looked to the side. Seeing 2 men and 2 children. "I-its you..." the boys said to one of the men. "I haven't got your name," the man said "I'm Marie...you are?" "Shadow..." "This is Foxy,BB,and BG..." Marie said "How are you feeling?" "Okay..." Shadow replied "I'll try to help you guys...That cut didn't hurt me that much..." "No you need to rest." Marie said strictly,slightly angry. "PLEASE?" Shadow begged, with shiny sad kawaii-desu eyes. BB and BG stared at him then said "PLEASE?"."Fine..." Marie muttered, "But its not my fault if you get hurt more..." "YAY!" the three of them cheered.

**Me:Time skip time~!**

"Ha ha! You have a long tail!" Shadow laughed, pulling on the pirate's tail. "Why didn't we leave him at the ship?!" Foxy yelled at Marie, annoyed.

_**To be continued...**_

**Sorry for the short chapter! I won't be able to update that much... Sorry!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Darker Shade

**Me:Hey!This is Sketchbook 5210!Um...I think I may have forgot about Bonnie and Bonni in the last chapter...Lets just pretend that they saved them...Um...Anyway, chapter eleven is out! Hehe... *Gets chased by a VERY angry Bonnie***

"Ehhhh..." Foxy groaned in anger as Shadow kept on yanking on his tail "Can ye' make him stop?!" he yelled, glaring at Marie. BB and BG became startled, and hid behind Marie. Marie then gave Foxy a angry look saying "Wow, nice job Foxy...". Bonnie snickered, seeing Marie acting like a angry mom towards Foxy. "You acted like a angry mother..." Bonnie laughed under his breath. Then by just saying that, Bonnie may have became the first flying purple bunny knight. "If you say that again... I'll punch even harder than I did when Foxy laughed at me for knowing how to stitch up wounds..." "You mean sew?" "Thats it..." Marie said, and Bonnie made it farther than last time!

**Me: Later...**

"Hm... I wonder what time is it..." Marie sighed, taking out a small object from his pocket. It was small and made out of metal, Marie then opened it. A lovely tune started playing, along with the sounds of a clock ticking. "YOU (YE') HAD POCKET WATCH THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Foxy and Bonnie screamed, with angry looks on their faces. "Yes, why?" Marie asked calmly, the melody still playing. "WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE GOT LOST?! IF WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A POCKET WATCH, WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL WHAT TIME IT IS!" "AND THE OTHERS WOULD OF THOUGHT WE WE'RE DEA-!" "Um...Marie?" Bonnie asked, staring at Marie. Who was now face flat on the floor. "N-NO! H-he's dead!" BB screamed, before they heard him snore. "Hey BB," BG muttered "Do people snore when they're dead?" "Uh..." BB replied. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID POCKET WATCH HIDER!" Bonnie yelled, making Marie wake up instantly. Accidentally throwing is pocket watch into a pond. "YOU IDIOT!NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO TELL TIME?!" "YOU'RE CALLING ME AN IDIOT?! IF YOU DIDN'T STARTLE ME, AND WAKE ME UP IN A MORE PEACEFUL WAY, THE MAYBE I WOULD OF STILL HAVE IT!""WELL IF YOU, BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLAH!" "Guys..." a pink haired girl muttered, soaked and holding Marie's pocket watch. The two were still yelling at each other, Cupcake tried to talk to them. Until she had no other choice but to yell "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! I HAVE YOUR STUPID POCKET WATCH! SO DON'T FRICKEN THROW IT INTO A POND, CAUSE' I'M NOT GOING IN THERE AGAIN!" throwing the pocket watch at them, the disappearing in a poof. "Uh..." Shadow said, staring at Marie and Bonnie.

Chica groaned "I'm bored...There's nothing to do!" "There is something to do my dear~." Purple chortled "You could marry-!", and to this very day. We wonder Purple's opinion on how a fist tastes. "Ow..." Purple whined, as he rubbed the spot on his face that was now more purple than the rest of him.

Freddy walked around an empty area, nobody seemed to be there. "I guess that path was a dead end," Freddy muttered to him self, turning back to the path. But it wasn't there, instead there was a large stone wall. "What the-AH!" Freddy screamed, before being tackled onto the ground. Before he could get up, he was already against a wall. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a man with dark purple hair. "W-who are y-you?" Freddy managed to choke out, the man grinned "Shade...".

Bonboy and Mangle happened to run into each other, then met up with Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz. "Why me..." Mangle grumbled "Why did I have to meet up with all these idiots...". The sound of somebody laughing was heard, followed by a familiar voice screaming in agony. "FREDDY!" Mike screamed, as he bolted towards where the sound was coming from. The rest of the group followed, the coughed out blood, as he got up. Slowly taking out his sword, then sneaked up behind a man with dark purple hair. The man only disappeared, then reappeared behind him. The man kicked him, making Freddy fall. Freddy got up and turned around, levitating some large stones in the air. The man just smiled, and the stones passed through him. "You never give up, do you?" the man chortled "You make such a great practice dummy." then disappearing, and slamming Freddy on the ground again. Freddy tried to get up again, but was kicked back. The strange man pointed a dark blade at Freddy's throat, "But what a shame..." the man sighed "It seems that I have to kill you, in order to get Purple to resurrect my family. I guess this where our game ends...". But then,the strange man stopped, he tried to plunge the blade into Freddy's throat. But he couldn't, he couldn't move his whole arm. "Oh my," a voice said "I don't think you'll be killing my friends that easily.". A strange string was wrapped around the man's arm, it looked like a... puppet string. "You must be Shade sir," the voice said "My name is...Marie"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Family

**Me:Hey guys!This is Sketchbook 5210!So...as usual I'm going to say,the new chapter is out!Yeah...dot,dot,dot...Okay,lets just get on to the story. FOXY,WITHERED FOXY!QUIT ARGUING! YOU BOTH ARE GOOD PIRATES!**

Marie glared at Shade,his white irises glowing. "How do you know my name?" Shade growled, turning his attention to Marie. "Shadow told me about you..." he replied, then jerked on the string. Shade fell down,then disappeared. "What?!" Marie said,turning around. He felt somebody grab him by the neck,then slammed him down on the floor. "How foolish..." Shade muttered "...You actually think that you'd defeat me?...Don't make me laugh,you may be more challenging than that general...But you're still weaker than I am..." "Do you really think so?" Marie muttered,his body glowing slightly "Don't underestimate me...I WILL find a way to defeat you...After all..." the glow became brighter,and brighter."...I AM THE PUPPET MASTER!" Marie screamed,the strings glowing a vivid red. "WHAT ON EARTH?!" Shade yelled,as a red thread wrapped around his ankle,then jerked him on the quickly turned into a shadow again, fleeing to a corner. When he became a man again, two large trees were blocking his way. "WHA-?!" he screamed,before one of the trees slammed him against the wall with it's branch. Shade disappeared,then reappeared behind Marie. He sliced him in the back with his sword, but then Marie turned around and punched him.

BB,and BG stared hopefully at Marie. Who was battling with skill, his elegant and graceful appearance seemed to only be a mask, covering his true self. They all thought he would win... until Shade found a way to defeat him. "EH?!" Marie screamed, as he tried to get out of his strings. "Are you tangled in your strings? I'm not surprised...I studied spells for a long time... It just took me some time to make you unable to control your strings for a while...But right now..." Shade chortled, plunging his sword clean through Marie's leg. "AH!" Marie screamed in pain. "I'll have you stay put,as I finish off that weakling." Shade grinned as he walked toward Freddy,who had Bonnie by him screaming "SIR!PLEASE,DON'T DIE!".All of a sudden a large block of ice almost hit Shade,making Shade transform himself into a shadow. Shade was still in his shadow form when a bright light filled the area. Shade screamed,then turned back into his normal self."I knew it..." Foxy said to himself "Light can harm darkness...that's the reason why when Shade turned into a shadow...he got injured...if we can keep him in his shadow form,then maybe...we could defeat him...".Shade was making his way toward Freddy,when a large piece of metal almost hit his head."AHHHH! D:" he screamed in frustration,turning back into a shadow. Then a bright light appeared again. Foxy slightly laughed when Shade grunted in anger as he became a man again. Foxy made the fire in his hand disappear,and then Mangle summoned more metal and Bonboy summoned more ice. "Why the heck did you not even use your powers in the first place,Mr.'I'm too pretty'?" Mangle asked, summoning more metal. " .YOU ASKING ME?!I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING YOU! The reason why I didn't use my powers earlier is that I didn't want to exhaust myself,after all I needed to do some treatments on my hands...they were getting cracked and my nails weren't done correctly." "AND THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR POWERS?!THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T USE MY POWERS IS THAT I'M TOO POWERFUL!AND IT WOULD PUT YOU,FOXY,FREDDY,MARIE,AND BONNIE TO SHAME!SEE?!THAT PROVES THAT I CARE FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS MORE THAN MYSELF!" Mangle shouted. Then Mangle and Bonboy ended up getting in a fight. Making it easy for Shade to get to Freddy. But then some one screamed "STOP!" when Shade almost plunged his sword into the brunette. A red sword with spades decorating it clashed against Shade's sword,making it fly out of his hand. "SHADOW!" Shade yelled at the black haired boy "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO?! I'M DOING THIS FOR MY FAMILY!I'M DOING THIS SO THAT PURPLE CAN GRANT MY WISH!IF I KILLED THIS MAN AND HIS FRIENDS...THEN HE WOULD RESURRECT MY FAMILY!DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!THEY ALL DIED!" "THAT'S ALL YOU WANT?! YOU'LL KILL THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE TO SAVE YOUR FAMILY?! REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU ONCE!YOU SAID THAT SHE SAID "If me,your father,and your siblings all get 't kill for our sake!Save others from being murdered,so that'd they will not meet our fate." ISN'T THAT YOUR MOTHER SAID?!I MAY NOT BE RELATED TO YOU...BUT...I AM YOUR BROTHER!PURPLE NEVER TREATED ME LIKE A BROTHER LIKE HE I BET HE WON'T KEEP HIS PROMISE TO YOU EITHER!SO...DON'T KILL HIM!WE MAY NOT HAVE OUR FAMILIES...BUT WE HAVE EACH OTHER!" Shadow screamed at the dark purple haired man,glaring at him with tears in his then ran to Shadow,with tears in his eyes. The two embraced each other, Shadow crying "Brother..." silently. There wasn't a dry was silent...with only the sound of Shadow's quiet cries,until-"WAHHHHHH!ITS TOO BEAUTIFUL!" Bonboy yelled,pulling out a handkerchief. "SHUT UP!" Mangle screamed,making Bonboy the first flying blue bunny pretty boy.

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The End? Probably

**Me:WOO HOO! Foxy and them are now gonna battle Purple! Will they win?Or will it be their end? Bonnie:SKETCHBOOK! You're getting annoying!With that voice tone! Me:EXCUSE ME! I'm just trying to add some suspense and stuff into the intro! Foxy:Well...she does it better than you...rat... Bonnie:Say that again coyote... *Foxy and Bonnie fight* Me:This happens everyday...**

"I'm glad we don't have to fight you two anymore..." Marie said walking towards Shade and Shadow. Wait... WALKING?! "W-wait a minute...I thought I stabbed your leg..." Shade stuttered in confusion, until he saw a red string attached to Marie's leg. "Wait...YOU'RE CONTROLLING YOUR LEG WITH YOUR MAGIC?!" Bonnie screamed "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER?!" "Well...My magic was disabled by a _certain gentleman_..." Marie hissed, glaring at Shade. Who was backing away, looking in the other direction whistling. "But I believe my magic will allow me to walk... although, my leg hurts a little bit." Marie chortled, smiling "Don't worry about me...".

**Me:YAY! More time skips!**

Purple giggled, and Chica groaned in anger. "And do you princess Chica..." some random shadowy NOT Shadow or Shade dude asked Chica "...Marry Purple?" **"IS THAT THEY EVEN SAY?!"** Chica yelled. The shadowy figure then said **"LOOK HERE LADY! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER DONE THIS! AND IF I DON'T DO IT, I WON'T GET MY PROMOTION!"**. Then all of a sudden the doors burst open and Foxy screams "I OBJECT!" "..." "..." "..." "..." **"Oops... um.. I guess I was too early?" "Yes...Get out." **Purple muttered. "**...Okay, **and do you,princess Chica,marry Purple?". Chica then remembered that Purple said that he captured Foxy,and he would kill him if she doesn't marry him. "I-I..." Chica choked out, holding back her tears. "I OBJECT!" Foxy shouted **"Okay, NOW WAS I ON TIME?!" "Yep..." **the shadowy figure said, walking out of the room. "F-Foxy?" Chica cried with joy. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT SHADE CAPTURED YOU!" Purple screamed, his eyes filled with anger. "Well...I decided to help them... Grape juice..." "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Purple screamed, summoning a shadowy army. Foxy used his fire to make them all vanish from the light. Making Purple growl angrily, pulling out a purple sword. Foxy found a random sword that the author of this fan fiction just put there to help him, it was blood red. He held the sword in his hand, preparing for a awesome battle. Swords clashed, and angry eyes glared into each other's souls. Purple whispered something, pointing his sword at the mirror behind Foxy. A portal then opened behind him, shadowy arms reached out and grabbed Foxy. Dragging him into the portal. "W-What?!" Foxy screamed, trying to get out of the ghostly arms' grasp. Foxy sliced the arms, then before they could grab him again. Somebody else grabbed him, and in two shakes of a lamb's tail, Foxy was safe. He saw a golden haired boy push Purple into the portal, the boy said "Thank you, for protecting my brother..." before he vanished. "Go-Goldie?" Freddy cried out, trying to reach the boy. But it was too late...

A wedding occurred later on, Foxy and Chica were married. Marie became BB,BG,Shade,and Shadow's brother. And they found a way to transfer a slice of the wedding cake to the dimension that Purple was all lived happily ever after...The end...

**Sorry if the fan fic was too short! I wanted to get done with this before I do anything else...(Well, that was after I made those other fan fictions...) BUT, I won't stop making more fan fictions!**


	15. Extra!:The Wedding!

**Okay so I guess** **some people wanted to see the scene where Chica gets married to Foxy (Shoutout to ICherryPop for giving me the idea!) So yeah...here's an extra.**

"But father!He saved me!" Chica protested to her king sighed "My girl, how many times have I told you?You two CAN'T marry,he's a criminal.".Thats when Chica started to show signs that she would be REALLY ticked off if her dad didn't let her marry Foxy. "O-OKAY!" Chica's father cried "Y-YO-YOU CAN MARRY HIM!JUST PLEASE DON'T GET MAD!" the only thing that the king feared more than war was his daughter's temper. If she got angry,well... It would be worst than war. Chica then calmed down and smiled at Foxy,who was also smiling.

The doors of the palace swung open,as a princess in a light yellow wedding dress walked gracefully down the go and stand next to a handsome pirate dressed up for the wedding,as they recited their vows. Bonboy was blowing into a handkerchief,while Mangle was telling him to shut up. Marie was smiling,as BB and BG (Well...her real name is JJ I heard) covered their eyes at the 'you may smooch kiss the bride part',Shadow and Shade were clapping,Jeremy,Mike,and Fritz were cheering,Cupcake was placing a long happy marriage charm on Chica and Foxy,Freddy,Bonnie,and Bonni were being congratulated for their bravery,and on top of a tower,a certain eyeless young man with golden hair was watching,and saying "Congratulations..." before disappearing back into the sprit world.

The End?


End file.
